Midnight Swim
by Evalyne
Summary: A moonlight night ends with a waterfight and everyone gets soaked to the bone. Even those who wheren't involved in the water fight.
1. Default Chapter

Midnight Swim  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own InuYasha or its characters so don't sue me 'cause if I don't have any money. I have a car and all my money goes into it. I do own Tayketsu and Keisha since I made them up so there  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
Tayketsu is a hanyou about 17 years old; he has tamed shoulder-length silver hair (what I don't think that many demons had hairbrushes in InuYasha's time period) He has one black strip on each of his cheeks. He got those hot golden eyes of his too. Keke is his mate he is VERY protective over her (even though she stronger than him, go figure)  
  
Keke is a 17 year-old girl with waist long jet-black hair with purple highlights. She has light brown eyes. Her mother is a Karonena (me) and her father is a human. Blah blah I'll explain more when I get my website up and running.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiro- This is going to take her a while to do type this story she is trying to get a website going. She can't do two things at once.  
  
WACK  
  
Kiara-*stands over swirl eyed hero with a bokken in her hands* says who. Well here is my website as of now. http://kimberlydudley.tripod.com/ 


	2. The swim

Midnight Swim  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own InuYasha or its characters so don't sue me 'cause if I don't have any money. I have a car and all my money goes into it. I do own Tayketsu and Keisha since I made them up so there. This is my first fanfic.  
  
  
  
Kiara- ok I know I can't spell very well people, blame it on the bad schools in Louisiana.  
  
Thanks anyway Hanyou Kells for telling me about my misspellings. You can also blame it on my computer it was suppose to catch all of them bad computer, and it was early in the morning when I wrote.  
  
And to vicious-wolf thanks for telling me how to spell shoppo right but that's the way it had on my subtitled version of InuYasha and I think its cute so I'm gunna keep it like that. Oh and Keke Is half Karona and half human. A Karona is kinda a cat demon sort of, see they have a human like appearance until you get them really mad. Then their ear get long, they grow claws and tails. See now why they call her neko.  
  
'' Means thoughts  
  
""Means speaking (duh)  
  
  
  
Tayketsu looked down from his treetop view at his traveling companions below him. Everyone was sleeping peacefully. On a higher branch above him slept InuYasha, a hanyou like himself. InuYasha had been called his brother, his clone, among other things. He could see why they do look a lot alike! Tay had a black stripe on each of his cheekbones, and his hair was silver, shorted and WAY more tamed.  
  
A loud sigh distracted him from his thoughts. He looked down and Keke was sitting upright in her sleeping bag. She silently stood up and walked towards the tree line. 'Probably went to go pee.'  
  
  
  
Tay threw off the blanket that his girlfriend, his mate, Keke insisted he have. Quickly jumping down from the tree, after shedding the blanket, he quickly picked up on her sent, and followed it deep into the forest. She was sitting near a hot spring, and was staring down at it. He could see that she has grabbed the knife that was tied to her leg, when she heard him approach. (Good hearing ne?) She let go of it seconds later. "Picked up my sent eh mate' Tay thought  
  
"Tay" It was more of a statement than a question. Her back was still to him. He walked over to where she was sitting. "Couldn't sleep, Tay?" she faced him, and he nodded. "Me either" He pulled he into his embrace and placed his chin up top of her head.  
  
"What's bothering you mate?" Tay said while stroking her back.  
  
"Mate. Hmmm sounds better when you say it than when InuYasha saying it as if it were an insult." She snuggled closer to him. They were lovers, yes, but in demon terms they were mates, or husband and wife. Though both of them were part demon form modern Tokyo, they knew little of demon customs. So to them they were just lovers, not married. All that really mattered to them is that they loved each other not what they called each other.  
  
"The water looks warm how about a soak? Tayketsu pulled away from her. "Humm what do you say Keke?"  
  
"I dunno why don't you try it out first?" she had an evil lil smile on her face.  
  
"Wha…"  
  
SPLASH  
  
He was pushed into the waist-deep water. Tay came up coughing up water. The term-drowned rat could be used in describing how Tay looked. Keke was rolling on the ground, clutching her side she was laughing so much. "That's NOT FUNNY!!!" Tay fumed.  
  
"Yes…hehe…it is…bahahaha" tears were staring to come out of the corner of her eyes.  
  
"I'll show you funny" Tay pulled her into the water with him by her arm.  
  
"AHHH! Tayketsu Anki (Anki is his last name duh) your gunna get it!!!!"  
  
"Is that a promise?" he said cheerily  
  
"Grrrrrr!" She splashed him, he splashed her back, and it was an all out water fight!!! Tay went under the water, picked Keke up and threw her, making a title wave hit the shore.  
  
"What in the seven hells is going on here?!" Someone from the shore yelled. Keke and Tayketsu looked towards the shore, and found five very wet very angry people.  
  
"Oh did we wake you?" Keke smiled innocently. InuYahsha's eye twitched and a vein popped. Keke got out of the spring followed by Tay.  
  
InuYasha dove at Keke, she tripped him and made him fall into the spring. "Why you wench!" InuYasha fumed. Keke just stuck her tongue out at him. Kagome, Shippro (he's soo cute) and Miroku were fairly dry, not really mad anymore just amused. InuYasha jumped outta the spring and straight at Keke.  
  
"InuYasha sit"  
  
FLOMP  
  
InuYasha ate dirt. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrr what was that for!!!!"  
  
"You were going to attack Keke"  
  
"She is half demon! She could have dodged!" He yelled. Keke laughed at InuYasha. "What are you laughing at neko!" (neko is Japanese for cat for those who don't know. Its Keke's nickname, and she hates it. I bet she won't mind if Tay calls her that though)  
  
"Neko! Look who's talking you flea-bitten drowned rat!!"  
  
"Rat! I'll show you rat!"  
  
"Sit"  
  
"Down"  
  
FLOMP FLOMP  
  
"Bitch"  
  
"Kisama"  
  
Kagome had given Keke an enchanted necklace and Tayketsu "had the power of down" over Keke. "Tay" Keke had recovered first. "That hurt, I landed on my breasts"  
  
"Gomen, Keke" Tay brushes her off. He noticed she was shivering "Oi maybe we should get back and change before we catch our deaths."  
  
Kagome had an extra pair of clothes she changed into. Keke had given Sango her extra pair of clothes because Sango didn't have any. Tayketsu did the same for InuYasha and Miroku, after much protesting from InuYasha of course. (Stubborn baka) So Keke and Tay settled for warming each other up while letting the clothes dry by the fire. (No, not like that you hentais this is PG-13 not NC-17.) Shippro was sleeping in one of Keke's "smaller shirts" They all voted for the half-breed mates to watch the fire because it was their fault they were soaked.  
  
Keke's sleeping bag was laid flat on the ground so two people could sleep on it. Tay's blanket was draped against the trunk of the tree so he could lean back against it without worrying about his bare back getting scraped up. So Tay leaned against the tree in nothing but his boxers and Keke was in his lap, with her undines and bra of course. The spare blanket Keke brought with her was draped around both of them.  
  
Keke shivered and Tay wrapped his arms more tightly around her. "Tay"  
  
"Hmm"  
  
"Why did you get up earlier?"  
  
"Get up when love?" His mind was getting drowsy  
  
"Call me mate it sounds better when you say it. You know when I had gotten up; you must have been awake. Why where you?"  
  
"It was nothing, mate. I was up thinking"  
  
"'Bout what?"  
  
He sighed, " I was envying your sleeping bag"  
  
"NANI?" He chuckled at her. She turned around and looked at him like he was crazy or something. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.  
  
"It was wrapped up against you and I wanted to be there."  
  
"Like now, ne?"  
  
"Hai, like now."  
  
"Its funny"  
  
"What is mate?"  
  
"We're all sleeping in couples. Sango and Miroku though neither will admit it any time soon. There is InuYasha and Kagome too. They love each other and are mates in each other's mind, but are too afraid to say it out loud. Well there's Shippro and the flea (can't remember his name at the moment) but I don't mean couple in that way with those two. Finally there are you and I."  
  
"We're the only ones who show our feelings towards each other, ne?"  
  
"Hai, and we're the cutest too!"  
  
Tay sweat dropped then laughed. He nuzzled her neck "silly neko"  
  
"Two humans, two demons and one of each. What a messed up little group"  
  
"Hmm, yes but it's like a family, ne?"  
  
Keke yawned and nuzzled his chest. "Hai family" She drifted off to sleep.  
  
Tay wrapped the blanket more snugly around her and let himself start to drift off to sleep ' Weird family indeed' and sleep claimed him  
  
  
  
Kiara- *Yawns at stares at her computer screen* you do relies its 1 am.  
  
Hiro- Not my fault. Hey I thought you where going to make this into a lemon.  
  
Kiara- I was but I decided against it later on because it didn't fit in the plot.  
  
Hiro- Oh.  
  
Kiara- ok well I know it took me a while but it's done. Review people !!! 


End file.
